1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for sanitizing enclosed spaces, and, more particularly, to such systems and methods that are capable of treating spaces three-dimensionally.
2. Description of Related Art
The sanitization and disinfection of enclosed spaces has become an issue of increasing importance owing to the possible presence of both natural and deliberately introduced contaminants. Since most commercial buildings are “sealed,” that is, their windows cannot be opened, circulation of “fresh” air is typically not possible within a particular room. Similarly, most houses are now effectively sealed, with mostly processed air being circulated. In addition, some forms of conveyance, especially airplanes, are of necessity sealed against the environment during flight.
The enclosed nature of modern spaces has led to such problems as “sick building syndrome,” since molds and mildews can flourish in enclosed, damp environments, and also to the possibility of the natural or deliberate introduction of more insidious threats to life, such as biological and chemical agents. Some infectious agents, such as hepatitis virus and staph bacteria such as MRSA, are known to survive in areas such as hospitals and other healthcare facilities, and there, as well as in other places such as cruise ships, pose a health threat.
Another area of concern is the interior of vehicles, such as emergency vehicles. Such vehicles can include ambulances, fire rescue units, police cars, and other EMS vehicles. In addition, other publicly used vehicles such as buses, boats, subway cars, trains, and taxis can be of concern. These vehicles are seldom, if ever, cleaned to a level sufficient to ensure the eradication of infectious agents.
At present most sanitizing and disinfecting agents are “two-dimensional,” that is, they are applied to accessible surfaces. For example, when cleaning a table, typically the cleanser is applied to the table top, but not the underside.
“Fogging” agents are known for eradicating pests such as fleas and other insects. Ionization-type purifiers are also known in the art that use electrostatic means to collect allergens and pollutants.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a more effective device, system, and method for sanitizing enclosed spaces in a three-dimensional fashion.